Playful
by Little Illy
Summary: London, late 1800's; Spike and Drusilla enter a costume shop and play pretend.


A/N: I love writing about Drusilla, she's just so fun! I've been dieing for the chance to write about her, I hope it worked ok. And please forgive my little nick-name for her, which you'll see later, I'm not sure why I call her that... but it just kinda happened I like it, and Rosie (my beta) likes it, so I hope you don't mind...  
  
The sun had finally slipped below the roofs and streets of middle class London, covering the streets in every darkening evening, illuminated by the eerie gas lamps. The night life was slowly beginning. Plays, concerts and other nightly performances were attracting audiences, cafes and restaurants were opening their doors to diners, and the local pubs were accepting sober men, who had been drunk that morning, and would be again the next. In a darkened ally, a young man and his girl watched the gas lights being lit.  
  
"Finally," The girl crooned, "The burning sun had bowed its shameful head."  
  
Her companion laughed, "Burning is right."  
  
The girl spun around playfully, gazing up at the sky. "My little friends the stars are coming out! Look Spike my love, do you see them?"  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her waist, stoping her spinning. "Yes Dru, I can see them."  
  
"They call to me," She whispered, "They sparkle just for me you know."  
  
"And so they should." Spike said, kissing Drusilla's head.  
  
She took Spike's hand and pulled him towards the main street, away from their alley, "Spike, I want to go for a walk." She pleaded.  
  
Spike looked over his shoulder, "I don't know Drucy, we're supposed to stay put. Gotta stop making mischief."  
  
Drusilla stuck out her bottom lip, "But I love mischief."  
  
Spike grinned, "That you do my love."  
  
She grinned a wicked grin, baring just the bottoms of her teeth, "I'll be ever so good Spike. I'll be such a good girl. No one will even see me! Just one little walk, and then we'll come home." She took Spike's hand and began to weave her way further and further towards the main street. He didn't protest, instead he smiled at her semi-seductive walk as she enticed him out into the town.  
  
Together they walked down the main street, Drusilla hanging happily off Spike's arm, skipping along like an exuberant child. She pointed in delight at the street vendors selling mugs of hot drinks, or at the sidewalk musicians working long into the cold evening to make ends meet. She laughed quite loudly at a pair of orphaned children begging on a street corner. Spike simply smiled as the people around them looked disdainfully at Drusilla's outburst. She was more vibrant than she had been in days, obviously happy to be out of the alley they had been hiding in. Spike was glad for the outing too, sitting silently in wait was tedious and boring, especially when Angelus was calling the shots.  
  
For the last few weeks, Drusilla and Spike had been waiting patiently, while Angelus organised his latest stunt. Even Darla knew few of the specifics, "It's a surprise," He would pur to her when she asked him, "A surprise for you." Darla would smile, languishing in Angelus' favour, but Spike would have none of it. Angelus barely batted an eyelid at Spike's questions however, so what could he do but sit and wait. The hiding was getting boring, especially as they didn't even go out to feed. Angelus brought home meals for the rest of them, insisting his project must be completed alone, and without the interference of the rest of them hunting.  
  
But tonight, Spike and Drusilla would enjoy themselves, despite Angelus' orders. Spike was pleased to get out in the fresh air, smell the fresh blood on the streets of London. Drusilla was in her element, sprouting nonsense about everything. It was a good night to be alive, or dead for that matter.  
  
"Spike," Drusilla whined, "I'm hungry." She looked towards a street vendor selling warm soup. "I want some of that!" she said.  
  
Spike looked in the direction she was pointing, "Soup? You don't like soup Drucy."  
  
Drusilla grinned, "Not the soup my love, the boy." Standing next to the soup vendor was a little boy, only 11 years old or so. He was dressed in the rags of a boot black, watching eagerly as the man spooned soup into a bowl.  
  
"Aw Drucy, no!" Spike wailed, "Why him? He's poor and dirty, bet 'is blood tastes like shoe polish."  
  
Drusilla pouted, "I like shoe polish."  
  
The little boy carefully handed over his silver coin, taking his soup with shaking hands. "Oh, it's your day my love." Spike sighed, "Have your boot black if you wish."  
  
Drusilla smiled and stalked towards the boy, "I do wish." She hunched over her shoulders, holding her hands up ready to pounce, and tip-toed towards the boy. Spike laughed to himself, she was hardly inconspicuous. Not that it mattered. Dru would have her fun, stalk around and pretend she was a hunter, and once she had scared her prey enough, Spike would swoop in and catch him for her. So he followed Dru as she skipped down the street, following the boot black. She was just catching up to him, as he stopped beside an alley way to drink his soup under an awning, when Drusilla suddenly stopped.  
  
Spike grabbed her shoulders and tried to turn her around, "Drusilla? Oi, Drucy, whatcha looking at?"  
  
Drusilla didn't reply at first, she stood still, her head cocked to the side, staring at the shop in front of her. It was a costume shop, proclaiming to have guises to make one truly take the form of a beast or a magician if one so desired. In the window were displays, one the striped rags of a prisoner, another a golden robe like those worn in the orient. Spike admired them for a moment, wondering if that was what had caught Drusilla's eye.  
  
Drusilla walked towards the costume shop and pressed her hands up against the glass. She was facing a beautiful dress made of thousands of feathers in all kinds of colours, with a matching feathered mask. "Look at that Spike, such a pretty dress. I wonder how many birdies died to make it. One? Two?"  
  
Spike joined her at the window, "Many more than that my love."  
  
"Many, many, birdies," Drusilla agreed, tracing circles on the glass. "Spike, I want it."  
  
Spike tried the door to the shop, and it swung open, "Then you may have it, the shop is still open." Drusilla clapped her hands excitedly, and hurried into the shop. It was full of thousands of beautiful costumes, dresses and suits in every colour, covered in jewels and embroidery. Masks of animal faces, carved out of beautiful wood and covered with felt and fur hung along the walls. Every where they looked, Spike and Drusilla where confronted with dreams, magic and impossible creatures, all for sale and waiting to be worn.  
  
"Hello," The shop owner called, hurrying out from behind the counter, "How might I help you young master?" he addressed Spike, "Are you looking for a costume, perhaps for a party?"  
  
Drusilla clapped her hands again, "Oh Spike, look at all the costumes! We can play pretend!"  
  
The shop owner looked curiously at Drusilla as she slunk around the costumes, wondering if she was quite in her right mind. However he was a man of business, and no matter how crazy this woman was, she was still a customer. "Yes, we have thousands of costumes here, I'm sure there's one to your liking." He said.  
  
Drusilla rushed over to the masks, and pulled down a fury wolf mask, "Look at this one!" She cried gleefully, pulling it over her face and howling in delight.  
  
Spike laughed and got himself a wolf mask, "Look as us fierce beasts, Drucy." He laughed, howling with her.  
  
The costume shop owner rushed over and began his sales pitch, "Yes, they are made with the finest wolf's fur those masks, designed to truly capture the essence of the animal. Hand crafted one of a kind. They have matching gowns of corse." He indicated to a grey dress behind Drusilla.  
  
Drusilla growled and snapped her teeth in the shop keepers direction, "I'm a wild beast! No one can tame me! Grrrrr."  
  
Spike laughed and snapped his teeth at her. She growled back at him. Spike grinned, there was nothing he liked more than playing Drusilla's games. She got so enthusiastic about them it was hard not to join in. At least with Drusilla he could be silly and there would always be someone crazier than he was. Drusilla never gave him a disapproving look, or a reprimand, like Angelus would, because she was madder than all of them. That's why he loved her.  
  
Spike barked again and took Drusilla in his arms spinning her around. "Do you like being a beast Drucy?" He laughed, "Do you like being a monster?"  
  
Drusilla laughed again, and snapped at Spike, "Yes my love. I am the fiercest beast you ever did see. Grrr."  
  
The costume shop owner stood back and watched apprehensively as his customers barked and laughed, wondering just how sane they both were. The woman was clearly out of her mind, and he was beginning to have doubts about the young man. Perhaps he could sell them the masks and have them out of his shop. They were obviously trouble makers, probably drunk. "As I was saying, these are exquisitely made masks, you'll not find ones like these anywhere else."  
  
He was interrupted by Drusilla as she rushed across the room towards another costume. She pushed up her mask to admire a pirate's outfit, complete with a sword and an eye patch. "Look here!" She cried, "A pirate!"  
  
Spike walked over too, pulling off his mask, and took a huge captain's hat, with a long black feather sticking out. He placed it jauntily on his head, and grabbed the pirate's sword, "On guard me hearty!" He cried, lunging towards Drusilla who giggled.  
  
"You look lovely Spike," She said wistfully, "Like a real dastardly pirate."  
  
Spike grinned, "Do you think so? I do like the hat." He tossed his head back, causing the feather to waver gracefully.  
  
The owner hurried over, "Yes, we have some very authentic pirate costumes," he said taking the sword from Spike, "And this sword is in fact a trick sword." He pushed to blade down onto his palm, and it magically slid back, as if going through his hand.  
  
Drusilla looked interestedly at it, "How clever. A magic sword."  
  
Spike took the blade, and pointed it at his chest. He grinned as the blade slid back leaving him unharmed, "Hmm, very clever. Dru! On guard!" He faced her with his sword, and lunged towards her, catching her by surprise. He sliced the air several times in front of her, causing her to gasp in shock. With one great thrust he pushed the blade against her chest, and it slid back.  
  
Drusilla laughed and pushed the sword away from her, "Not a scratch! I'm invincible. I want a go!" She cried, grabbing another sword. And lunging towards Spike.  
  
The owner ran forward to stop them crying out in alarm, "No miss! Don't use that one!"  
  
But it was too late. Drusilla lunged forward again, and plunged her sword into Spike's chest, and out the other side. The shop owner gasped in horror. Spike grimaced staggering backwards into a costume rack. Drusilla drew in a slow breath, as Spike shook himself, and staggered to his feet again. He put both hands around the hilt, "Yes love, afraid this is a real blade." He winced, as he yanked the sword from his chest.  
  
Drusilla put a hand to her mouth and grinned wickedly, "Sorry," She whispered, not looking very sorry at all, "My mistake."  
  
The shop owner watch in horror as Spike set the blade aside, and shook his head, "No harm done love." He said, touching his wound delicately.  
  
The shop owner backed away in fear, "What... how... that's impossible." He whispered.  
  
Spike laughed, "Not if you're one of the undead." The shop owner back up against the wall, shaking his head, while Spike tuned his attention back to Drusilla.  
  
She was looking at another dress, this one was deep red velvet, made like the old style dresses of noble women. It was covered in gold embroidered flowers, each with a small pale jewel in the centre. It was beautiful. "Spike," She whispered, "I don't want to be a beast anymore. I want to be a princess, I want this."  
  
Spike pulled the dress off the hanger and held it up to her, "Then you can be love." Drusilla clapped her hands in delight and grabbed the dress, taking it to the back of the shop to change.  
  
"Wait there Spike," She called from the other end of the shop.  
  
Spike pulled his shirt out of his belt and held it up so he could look through the hole Drusilla had made with her sword. He made an annoyed sound, "That's the second shirt she's ripped in two days." He grinned, "Don't supposed you want to know what happened to the other one."  
  
The shop owner was shaking all over, as he looked at Spike's bare chest. The gash had closed already. The sword had run right through him, and come out the other side, but the man was still alright. He was indeed one of the undead. The shop keeper whimpered, "What do you want with me?" He asked.  
  
"It's always about you isn't it?" Spike sneered, "'What do you want with me' 'spare my life' 'I'll be for ever in your debt.' Ever think we might just want a meal? Why do you have to be the special one? I'll eat anything, I'm not picky." The shop owner whimpered again, as Spike advanced on him, "I just wanna take my girl out for a nice night on the town, maybe see a show, get something to eat. And if she wants to eat you, I'll let her." He hissed in the shop owner's face.  
  
There was the sound of tentative footsteps, as Drusilla re-emerged. She looked beautiful, the dress fit her perfectly. She pulled the scarlet mask over her eyes, and brushed down the skirt. "What do you think Spike?" She asked, spinning around a little, "Do you like it?"  
  
"You look beautiful," He sighed, taking her in his arms and spinning her around, "Like a real princess." She giggled gleefully. The shop owner whimpered again. Spike growled at him, "What? You don't think she's pretty?" he demanded.  
  
Drusilla stoped smiling, "You don't think I'm pretty," She whimpered, tears brimming in her eyes, "You don't like it?"  
  
The shop owner shook his head quickly, "No, no, it's lovely. Really suits you." He whispered.  
  
Spike grinned, "Good, I thought you might think that." He looked over at Drusilla again, "You know what we are love?" He asked, spinning her around again, closer to the shop owner. "We're like a fairy tale."  
  
Drusilla clapped her hands, "We are?" She asked.  
  
Spike nodded, stepping behind the shop owner as he spoke, "We are love. We're like... like beauty and the beast." He grinned, revealing his game face, and sunk his teeth into the shop keepers neck.  
  
Drusilla cackled with glee, "Beauty and the beast." She sang, as the shop owner sank to his knees, and fell to the floor.  
  
Spike wiped a hand across his mouth, smearing a dribble of blood along his jaw, "I think it's time we had a little fun." He said, fixing his black pirate hat. He took a black mask from the shelf beside him, and pulled it over his face, "Now we're in disguise, love." He whispered, taking Drusilla's hand, "And do you know what people in disguise get up to?" Drusilla shook her head, "They get up to mischief." He opened the shop door, and lead Drusilla out onto the street.  
  
"Mischief," She whispered, "Oh goody..."  
  
The first weak rays of sunlight inched above the London skyline. The Londoners were no where to be seen however, they were sheltering in their houses, watching apprehensively through the windows, hiding in fear of the terrible beasts that had terrorised the streets last night. No one could be quite sure what they had been, simple mortal murderers? Or something more sinister, less human? A pair of evil creatures, dressed in masks, had raged along the streets last night, scaring people away with their growls and snarls, or catching some to feast upon their flesh, and drink their blood. Weapons had done nothing to stop their rampage, and the Londoners simply had to flee. Now, as the sun began to rise, the beasts had vanished, leaving behind no trace of their presence, but the tales of the people they had terrorised. In a lone abandoned house, with dark boards covering all the windows, angry voices could be heard echoing into the alley beyond.  
  
"How could you be so stupid!?" Angelus raged at Spike, "You acted uncouth, befouled my reputation! You have alerted every rival force in the area of our presence! You have ruined my plan! I tell you to behave and stay put, so you do the exact opposite! This is so like you."  
  
Spike kicked aside a kitchen chair angrily, "Give it a rest Angelus! It was a bit of fun, a night on the town, something to kill the boredom. Can you blame us? You've been keeping us locked up in here for weeks! We just wanted a bit of air, maybe to see the moonlight for the first time in weeks. Drucy needs to get out you know, being couped up makes her crazy. Well, more so than usual. She needed to get out, we both did. Don't you give us a hard time about this!"  
  
Angelus leered across the table at Spike, "I don't blame Drusilla, I blame you! You can't be trusted, you've ruined my plan, you've ruined my surprise for Darla." Darla shot Spike an evil glare from her perch atop the stairs, "We're leaving tomorrow Spike," Angelus continued "We can't stay here now. Not after the trouble you've caused." He stalked out of the room, leaving a chill in his wake.  
  
Darla slipped through the railings on the stairs, landing in front of Spike, blocking his path out of the kitchen. "I hope you're happy," She hissed.  
  
"Very," Spike grinned.  
  
"Don't give me that," She spat at him, "Try and respect you're elders for once, I've been on this earth centuries longer than you, I've seen a hundred more evils, killed a hundred more humans. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. Give me some respect for a change."  
  
Spike tried to push past her, "I'm going to see Dru," He snapped.  
  
"You don't get it do you? Angelus is trying to make history Spike, he's doing things, big things. And you're getting in his way. Keep doing that, and we'll have to do something about you're disobedient streak." Darla reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, "Spike you could learn so much from Angelus, and he would teach you." Spike nodded solemnly. "Good boy," She said, taking her hand from his cheek, "Now go find Drusilla."  
  
Spike shook himself as he searched for Drusilla. He had no need to feel bad, Angelus had been unfair locking them in the house, and he and Dru had done nothing wrong. He would be more careful next time, but he wouldn't do what Angelus told him to, no matter what Darla said, and no matter how loud Angelus yelled. "Drusilla," He called, peeking into the bed room, he walked to the end of the hall, and into the dining room. Drusilla was there, lying flat out on the huge dining table. She looked so small, dwarfed by the mahogany slab and the tall stately chairs surrounding it. "Drucy?" He asked, walking over to her.  
  
She didn't look at him, but continued to stare at the ceiling. "Is daddy very mad with me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No pet, he's not angry at you." Spike said.  
  
"I heard him yelling," She whispered, "Was he awful mad?"  
  
Spike looked away down the hall, "Yes, he was. He was mad at me."  
  
Drusilla whimpered, "Spike, come comfort me." She whispered, reaching out an arm toward him. He walked over and took a seat, taking her hand in his. He stroked her hand, as Drusilla whimpered and shook. She pulled Spike's arm towards her, "Closer Spike, come here."  
  
Spike sighed, hesitated, and crawled onto the table. He should have felt silly about it, but Dru didn't think it was silly, so Spike didn't either. He loomed over Drusilla, still holding her hand, his free hand stroking her cheek. "Don't be sad love, you know I can't stand it when you're sad." He took his hand from her cheek, and lay down beside her. The two of them looked at the flaking ceiling.  
  
"I don't like it when my Angel is mad at me." Drusilla said, "It makes me feel all hollow inside. Like a demon came and swallowed my soul. Oh," She grinned, "that's right."  
  
Spike smiled, "Angelus loves you Drucy, I know he does. He's mad at me, not you. And no matter what he says, I know he loves you. He'll always love you." He sighed, "And so will I."  
  
Drusilla shuffled closer to Spike, "You love me?"  
  
Spike looked over at her, delicately tracing her hairline with a finger, "Love you? Pet, I adore you."  
  
Drusilla smiled, and kissed his chin, "Good." they lay in silence for a long while, staring at the ceiling in the dark silent house. "It was a good night though," Drusilla said finally, "Until my Angel got angry. What a bit of fun." She laughed.  
  
Spike smiled, "Yeah, it was good. We were pretty poetic too, if I do say so myself. Masks and all, story book stuff that. We were right arty about it."  
  
"I liked it when the little children screamed and ran away," Drusilla said, running her fingers up Spike's arm and across his collar. She shifted slightly and put her arms around his neck, "They were all afraid of a harmless little princess," She purred into Spike's neck, "How silly of them."  
  
Spike put his arm around Drusilla, hugging her close. The two vampires lay in silence together, in the middle of the dining table in what once was a fine house. They would have to travel tomorrow night, and Angelus would no doubt be bitter for days. Darla would be no help, pandering after Angelus. Spike would be left alone with sick, crazy, dependant Dru. Which was how he liked it. Just the two of them. Drusilla nuzzled closer into Spike's arms and licked his neck. "Spike my sweet?" she crooned.  
  
Spike stroked her shoulder, "I thought you were asleep pet."  
  
Drusilla shook her head, "Did you keep your hat?"  
  
"My hat?" Spike asked.  
  
"Mmm, your pirate hat."  
  
Spike laughed, "Yes, I did. I thought it looked good on me."  
  
Drusilla kissed his neck, "It does." 


End file.
